Guardian Angel
by Pups Paws
Summary: The Doctor talks to Martha about Gallifrey. A little story about the talk the Doctor was having with Martha just after Gridlock. Some angst, Rose mentioned but defiantely Ten/Martha. Do I write anything else! Review


**Hey.  
I'm back again with another Ten/Martha story.  
Just a little drabble that I wrote a while ago, just thinking about the Doctor and what he was doing at the end of Gridlock.  
He DID owe her big time didn't he?  
Of course he did.  
Martha is like his Guardian Angel.  
Well...I think she is.  
And it is true, what the first line says.  
He can never stop talking.  
By the way...I don't own Doctor Who!**

* * *

GUARDIAN ANGEL

He'd always like talking.  
This incarnation just couldn't stop.  
It was fun, very fun.  
It made him happy to talk nonsense and watch the bewildered look on people's faces.  
But as much as he talked, he never actually said anything.  
This was the way he was treating Martha, babbling nonsense and lying through his teeth to impress her.

He liked watching her smile, almost as much as he liked talking.  
Yet he'd underestimated Martha Jones.

He'd thought she'd sit back and listen and let him play pretend and act insane.

Like Rose had.  
But Martha didn't.  
She'd trusted him completely and he betrayed that trust and almost allowed her to be killed.

He felt guilty and couldn't help but think he deserved her ice cold glare.  
He owed her.  
So much.

In that short space of time, she'd saved him twice.

First, in the hospital where he met her; she'd revived him using CPR.

Second was in Elizabethan England, when Lilith had stopped one of his hearts.  
Time Lords couldn't operate on a single heart; their system is far too complex.  
Five minutes was his maximum lifespan until she'd restarted his heart.  
Martha Jones.

Was owed an explanation.

So he sat with her, and decided to tell her a small piece about the Time War, just generally what it was, who was involved and what happened.  
Yet as he so often tended to do in this incarnation, he got carried away.  
He began to explain to her, every detail of Gallifrey, divulging personal memories, telling her stories of his youth, of his antics of him and his friends.  
He described his family, his son and his daughter, his rather loveless marriage to a much older woman.  
He spoke of his life and for almost 50 years, how unhappy he was to be trapped in that marriage, desperate to get out, but reluctant to leave his children.  
He spoke of it being the most exhilarating feeling, being called father every day.  
The tale twisted this way and that, he spoke of so much and was so unwilling to stop.

It had never felt so good to speak.

And the way Martha sat there, attentive, listening, laughing, holding his hand.  
He'd never spoken like this to Rose.

She'd always distracted him, made him forget, which had felt good.

But Martha made him remember, made him talk; which felt fantastic.  
The sun set on New New York, and still he regaled her with tales of old, speaking with gusto and confidence and in some cases; barely above a whisper.  
Tears would roll down his face and Martha would wipe them away.

She never said anything.

She never said _"It's okay" "It'll be alright" " It's in the past" _or anything like that.  
She just listened.  
He spoke about so much, for so long, and she listened to every single word.

"And when she ran over to me, to give me a hug. I cried…I…I just couldn't believe that my daughter was leaving me. Of course, I know I had it coming, but…the genuine article, the moment…the emotions were a lot rawer, more powerful. Huh…my wife used to berate me for it. Said I'd hung about Earth too long, that I had become more of a woman than she was. Hell…maybe I was, but no body on Gallifrey ever understood me. They all thought I was deranged, using a TARDIS to travel to Sol 3 to observe a race of primitive apes and part take in their rituals. I have to say, I probably do have an unhealthy obsession with humans…" the Doctor sighed and tilted his head back.  
He ran a thumb over Martha's knuckles and enjoyed the warmth of her small hand in his.  
To his surprised, he could see light filtering in from the sky above, down into the underbelly of the mighty city state of New New York.  
"My goodness…it's morning. I've been talking all night" the Doctor said and looked down at Martha who was smiling slightly.  
"Are you alright? You're not deaf or anything?" he asked.  
"I'm fine…what about you?" Martha asked.

For a moment, he thought about it, before smiling at her.  
"I feel brilliant. So much better…and it's all thanks to you Martha Jones. You made me talk!" he said.

But she waved a hand nonchalantly.

"I'm sure Rose did the same. It's not special" Martha brushed it off.  
"No" the Doctor stated flatly, causing her to gaze at him in surprise.

Gently, he took her other hand and held on tight.

"No. She didn't. All she ever made me do was forget. She made me run faster and harder to get away from the memories. But you…you made me stop and turn and face them. You gave me courage Martha Jones. You made me remember and I've never felt so good." He said, staring at her eyes to make sure she knew he wasn't lying.  
Despite his seriousness, she smiled.

Being modest.  
"It's alright, I suppose. Everyone needs to talk every now and then" Martha said.

At this, the Doctor stood and pulled her up into a tight embrace.  
He dropped three kisses on her head.  
"You're my guardian angel you are. Saved my life three times! You've got to be an angel" he murmured.  
Martha giggled.  
"Yes. I have fluffy white wings and a halo" she joked.  
The Doctor smiled and squeezed her tightly one last time, before letting her go.  
"Come on Martha Jones. Come my guardian angel. It's time to head off, backing into time and space" he said in a theatrical voice, making her smile again.  
And as they walked back to the TARDIS, the Doctor felt his broken hearts healing.  
Glancing at Martha, he grinned and thought.  
_'My guardian angel indeed. Am I actually falling for an angel?'  
_Maybe he was.  
But he decided that he couldn't be falling for anyone that was this good for him.

* * *

**Maybe a little sugary.  
But its just something that I wrote on the side, something that I thought I might stick up.  
I warned you it was Ten/Martha.  
I'm in the middle of typing up another one, where Martha is getting married to Tom and the Doctor is less than happy.  
I think I might put it up. I'm not too sure yet.  
Anyway...moving on.  
Review, please.  
Thanks!**


End file.
